Wattpadheim
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Alternate Universe. What if Wattpad was a real realm on some level? What if Loki landed there?. Book 1 of 2.
1. Quite the joining

Thor had suggested a far new realm to me earlier. He called it 'Wattpadheim'. Wattpadheim sounds like a place where rats lurk under the shadows and come out in large numbers when food is left out. But did he tell me that traveling into this realm involves a form of transportation? No, Thor did not bother to give me a warning.

I land in a building.

Is this what Wattpadheim is?

A city?

That is the first time I have been proven wrong about a realm.

"Hello!" Came a one worded group greet.

I look up to see so many people above me.

"What's your username?" One of the people asks.

"I am Loki." I said.

"I_Am_Loki?" One group member said.

"No, I AM Loki!" I shout.

The group eerily smiles.

"Welcome to Wattpad,I_am_Loki!" The group said.

"-Heim." I correct them.

The group looks puzzled at my correction.

"What's your birthday?" One group member said.

"A thousand years ago." I said.

"Whats your gender?" One group member said.

"You see me perfectly as day." I said.

They stare at me.

"Gender?" One group member asks.

I roll my eyes.

"Boy," I said. "Obviously."

The group flash such a creepy smile at me.

"Here's your glass!" One group member said, handing me a string connected to a rounded piece of glass. "But you need permission to see what everyone really looks like. You're our lucky joiner; the millionth user!"

I help myself up.

"Wait," I said, holding my hand up in a stop gesture. "What everyone really looks like?"

"Yes!" They said at once.

I make a mirror appear before my eyes and I see that I am a flower. I change myself back into me if that makes any sense. A large library of books replace these people including a floating board similar to the one in Stark Tower when Tony is giving a presentation that is boring and very in depth.

"Pick three books!" A random voice cheerfully said.

I rub my chin.

"How do I do that?" I ask.

"Just pick any!" They said.

I select out three books without that hideous board.


	2. Browsing the streets

I didn't have a place to stay in this realm. Frankly Thor had left out how to get out of a unknown realm. I may be the master of magic and mischief but getting my way out of this realm is beyond my own understanding and power. I came to stop seeing green signs reading 'Fan Fiction, Action'. The Fan Fiction points the other direction as in right. The action one points to the left.

Fan Fiction.

"Sounds familiar," I said.

I recalled the fanfic the man out of time had shown me.

Wait a second there; fan fiction has it's own street?

I take out the glass hoping it was a map in reality for this realm.

I tap on the middle.

"Welcome to the guide, I_Am_Loki." The female voice greets me.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're in The Cafe state." The female voice said.

"The Cafe state?" I repeat, raising a brow.

"The cafe has streets relating to different fan clubs in different categories," The female voice said. "If you would like to visit a other state then please consider what is your favorite thing to read."

I didn't need to hesitate about it.

"Fan Fiction." I said.

"Hold on." The female voice said.

What I knew next is that I am in a different part of Wattpadheim. There are buildings in various designs, men running around in trench coats doing outrageously silly things, and a group of boys standing around in circle-five in all-singing their hearts out. I made my way to the first house on the left then entered it.

What I saw is a already prepared welcome message.

"Hello, welcome to the Fan Fiction state!" Went the message. "Please make sure to make a reservation with your story every week here so people can be picky and browse the rooms of your advertising. Every week a Ambassador will clean the walls and put away the advertising for all the rooms so that means one advertising room per week."

I went right out of the room.

What a bunch of silliness.

I saw other people run in holding various items.

Then I saw ME run in.

As soon as this second me came right out I took them to the side.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The 2nd me raises their brows.

"Uh," 2nd me said. "You didn't read my username."

"User-what?" I ask.

"Username," 2nd me said. "Come on, you new to Wattpad or something?"

"Wattpadheim." I said.

The 2nd me blinks for awhile as though thinking about it.

"Okay, my username is SpikyKnight. But..." She taps on the blue button on her metal armor with a gleeful smile. "You can call me Ivy." She raises her brows seeing my appearance. "Wowzers," Her jaw drops. "You have a gorgeous Loki avatar. Where did you get that?"

"From myself." I said.

"You drew the picture yourself?" SpikyKnight asks, blinking.

"No," I said. "I am Loki."

"Your username is I_Am_Loki." SpikyKnight said. She held her hand out holding a clipboard in her other arm. I see a blue star on her collar with a white 'a' in the middle. "Welcome to Wattpad!"

Politely I had to shake her hand.

"My name is Loki." I said.

"I know someone who's nickname is Loki," SpikyKnight babbles. "Maybe two or more." She glances over towards the other buildings. Then she licks her lips eying at the buildings. I see duplicates of her go into various houses. "Ahh, much better."

I step back, creeped out, staring at the unusual person.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"Uh...what?" SpikyKnight said.

"You made more of yourselves." I said.

"Oh, I am just good at checking the threads." SpikyKnight said.

She looks over her shoulder then gasps and runs off. Before my eyes I witness one of the boys turn into a Hispanic man holding a cat in his arms. SpikyKnight turn into the boy and does crazy acts with the came back out of the group back in her calmly composed version of myself.

"What does your username mean?" I ask, playing on the 'username' thing.

SpikyKnight smiles.

"This is a sexy helmet," SpikyKnight said.

I stare at the helmet on her head.

My helmet.

"My helmet is sexy?" I said, in disbelief.

SpikyKnight laughs.

"No," SpikyKnight said. "It means a transfan who looks like a knight with a spiky helmet." I stare at SpikyKnight for awhile. "Transfan doesn't stand for fans of transgender people if you're thinking that. It means fans of Transformers."

"...Transformers?" I ask.

SpikyKnight nods, grinning.

"Yes!" SpikyKnight said. "Those."

"Does this 'Transformers' involve Optimus Prime?" I ask.

"Primus yes!" SpikyKnight said.

"Oh," I said. "Tony Stark still has his old science project at the tower. The one he calls 'Optimus Prime'."

SpikyKnight's eyes widen then they returned to their usual size and a smile grew on her face.

"You read the meme." SpikyKnight said.

"...Pardon me?" I said.

"The Tony Stark and Optimus Prime meme." SpikyKnight said.

"I am sorry but I am not familiar to that." I said.

SpikyKnight brings in an image and there I see a billboard featuring Tony Stark with a couple of paragraphs going on about what he did. It talked about his old science fair project. Tony Stark is very full of himself is all I can say. I figured Tony Stark is so full of himself he made this exact billboard then mailed it off to Wattpadheim.

"How amusing," I said, rubbing my chin.

"Gorgeous avatar, by the way." SpikyKnight said.

"Again," I said. "It is me. This is how I look every day."

SpikyKnight looks up towards the sky.

"Ah crap," SpikyKnight then looks back towards me. "I gotta go, Loki, see you after school?"

"...School?" I said.

"Yeah,school." SpikyKnight said.

"I probably won't see you then." I said.

SpikyKnight grins.

Is that really how creepy I grin?

"See ya later!" SpikyKnight said, and then she stops moving.

I look around her, tap her nose, tap on her badge, and try changing her into a cat. Surprisingly I could not do the same to her. I turn away confused how my powers are not working. I am the god of magic and tricky why can I not pull a trick on her?

I walk away.

I take out the glass and tap on it.

"Hello, I_Am_Loki." The female voice greets me.

"What does one do in Wattpadheim?" I ask.

"Create stories, engage in the community and discover new stories in the states." The female voice said.

"Create stories?" I ask.

"Teleporting you to create." The female voice said.

Here I am transported to a quite white room with words on the wall organized in perfect order.

I open the books, without any inspiration, and start reading.

I lean forwards getting intrigued into the book.

Eighteen chapters later it was done.

I realized then I had been reading a fanfiction _about me._

"I can make a story end better than this!" I said, shutting the book determinedly. I pick up a head set from the counter then put it on my head. I put the little black microphone close to my mouth. "It was a dull, boring, and extremely bright day for Joline..."

The letters flew to the screen all to my command.


	3. Why not?

I awake on the cot with my arm over my face.

I get up taking my arm off my face.

Had I fallen asleep in create?

I lift myself up being half asleep and half awake. I rub my eyes feeling my joints ache from standing so long and my neck is stiff. I yawn then rub the back of my neck easing the stiffness quite much. I stretch my arms out hearing the aching go away in a popping sound.

Normally midgardians get worried about hearing it too much but it is nothing harmful for me.

I saw dialogue of me calling out for my brother and demanding he stop...tickling me? Those words could not have been from me! Why I am not ticklish. The only ticklish Asgardian I know is Thor. The mirror shows my curly hair all in a mess. I comb my hands through my hair straightening it. Sometimes,when I was a child, Thor usually asked what magic I used to straighten my hair.

That was before I discovered hair gel on Midgard.

"Female voice," I said, getting off the cot. "Undo the latest edits."

The screen sizzles.

"To what extent?" The female voice asks.

I saw all the words spanning across the ages. When I say ages I mean thousands of words sitting on the screen. The female voice then changes the view to all the chapters displayed on the screen showing a image with my blurry face as the background at the top. The title of it is Forty three chapters. And I just had to keep that head set on. Do I hate falling asleep while making a masterpiece? Why yes I do. I had to specifically take out that part with my sleep talking.

I sigh after the removal.

"Female voice," I said. "Mark my story as completed."

"Marking has been saved," The female voice said. I take off the headset then put it aside. "You need a category, tags, and a bookcover, and a summery."

"The royal story," I said. "It is about...I don't know how to summarize a book without spoiling it." More and more I am feeling more awake in this realm. How exactly long I have been making a story is unsure. "It is a fanfiction. No, it does not have a bookcover."

"Summery,category, and title done," The female voice said. "Tags?"

"Avengers,me, Thor, girl, magic, adventure, and a humorous storyline." I said.

"Changes have been saved," The female voice said. "Do you want all the chapters posted?"

"Why yes I do," I said, making an apple appear out of thin air and take a bite out of it.

Apples are quite juicy when grown properly on nutritious soil.

I finish the apple after a couple and more bites. I toss what remained of the apple into a trash can then tap on the edge. The core is sent where questions should not be asked. I take a shower, dry off,brush my teeth, and then get dressed. The create space is also connected to my 'house'-The guide referred to it as a profile but to me profiles are physical characteristics of a individual-as is a inbox room, a room of 'my works',library, and another room for invites. I held the glass string that some how grew a handle and became a magnifying glass.

"New comment has been posted by LokiFanGirl," The female voice said from the magnifying glass. "Comment reads: Oh em gee. I love your story! I love, love, loveeee your take on Loki. He's like, what can I say, noble sounding and epic. Eppiic! Oh Thor, lol. Thor is hilarious."

"Lol?" I repeat. "What does 'lol' mean?"

"Laugh out loud," The female voice said.

Interesting how people view my perception on my brother as hilarious.

I walk out of the house feeling prepared for the day.

"What state am I in?" I ask.

"You're in Profile State,I_Am_Loki." The female voice said.

I stop on the second step.

"Take me to The Cafe," I said. "I should gather myself an army of fangirls to advertise my story in The Fan Fiction state." The idea sounds brilliant enough I can receive world fame and applause for my hard work. Then people will be coming in by the thousands. "Oh what fun it will be."

"Transporting in progresss," The female voice said. "Please stand by."


	4. Against the rules

Finding a fan club in the cafe's official 'pin of instant teleporting to fan club houses' turns out to be fruitless. Not a house is linked. I decided to browse the houses. I walk down the street watching signs going from 'Reasons why you hate/love summer' to 'Rate the person beside you!'. Not all of them started with the word 'r'. I went down and down seeing new houses springing up behind me and previous houses moving forwards at every interaction made inside.

It puzzled me how this system works.

I came to a stop at a house reading 'Loki's army come here!'.

MY army.

Making my way to realm fame may start here. I open the gate to the house, walk up the stairs, and stop at the door. A highlighted number is on the white box just above the middle of it. The door, to my surprise, did not have a knob instead it had a keyhole in the shape of a 'W'. I search my pockets for what else the group had given me on my arrival.

Nothing, just the magnifying glass.

I knock on the door, lightly, three times.

I lower my hand hearing a rush of hard speeding noise from behind the door.

"Hello!" I saw a third me with a mustache open the door. A name appears above third me's head reading 'Randomgirl27'. "Oh good, another fan!" I assumed off the username this mortal is a girl. She takes a step to the side so welcomingly. "Come in!"

I made my way into the thread house walking past Randomgirl27. The ceiling is decorated in some paint and designs it reminded me of a hotel back in another era of Midgard. The spiral crystal clean staircase lead up to another floor. Not a sound is coming from the floor above.

RandomGirl27 closes the door.

"Right this way,fellow fan!" RandomGirl27 said, cheerfully walking down the hall.

"I am not a fellow fan," I said, following after RandomGirl27. Yes, not only had Tony given me a lesson about the culture behind 'FanFiction' he explained to me the people who made these works of art are people devoted to whatever they like. "I am searching for Wattpadheim fame."

RandomGirl27 laughs, quite lowly, as we went down the hall.

"Fame," RandomGirl27 said. "Wattpad Fame is not easy to get."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It takes a long time, being social, and writing," RandomGirl27 said.

RandomGirl's voice echo down down the hall.

The door is made out of a unique type of wood.

How remarkable, Wattpadheim has unique trees that echo back sounds whenever someone knocks on them. Now I do not want to picture how many times people knocked on them just so they wouldn't get sick after mentioning how everyone is getting sick. That would have been a large echo for a forest.

"You don't hit one thousand views over night unless it is One Direction or 5 Seconds of Summer fanfiction," RandomGirl27 said, turning her head towards me. "Boy bands are the 'whats hot' of this generation."

"I thought Justin Bieber was the 'what's hot'." I said.

"Welcome to two thousand fifteen," RandomGirl27 said. "Where Fictional Character Fan Fictions take longer!"

I feel dread at the thought of never reaching a big number.

"Time passes quickly," I said. "One minute ago it was two thousand fourteen."

"In certain countries it is different years and not the same," RandomGirl27 said. "Just like time."

I nod pretending to agree with RandomGirl27.

RandomGirl27 comes to a sudden halt.

"Ah ha!" RandomGirl27 said. "We're at the latest discussion!"

I lean over hearing voices from the other rooms.

I lean back forwards to see what my brother would view as madness. Maybe madness is not the correct term but it is certainly strange to see people appearing to be me in the same room. I take step forwards right into the large rounded room. A room where different people are chatting in various sized groups. Some of these people look similar to me while a majority of them resemble people I know from Midgardian Films.

RandomGirl27 made a sharp whistle.

Everyone's attention focused on me.

"Give our new fan club member a warm welcome!" RandomGirl27 said.

I will leave out how they welcomed because to be honest I wouldn't want to repeat it. After the welcoming they asked me about how I discovered myself, how long I have been a fan of myself, and how many movies I have viewed with myself dancing around. Dancing around is not the right term but certainly it sounded like a dramatic dance copying every little detail that happened up until two years ago.

"Hold on," I said, holding my hand up. "Are you saying in your realm I-I mean Loki disguised himself as a guard and returned to Asgard and then off screen killed Odin so it explains how he was on the throne holding the very important spear?"

They all nodded.

"I am sorry, but I never would do that." I said. "The events of the attack almost coincide what happened on Asgard but Frigga never died nor did Odin. Jane, on the other hand, she didn't really come out of it 'fine'."

"What is your story called?" They ask.

"This is what really happened," I said. "And it is not a story."

Their faces turn into frowns and pouts.

"I wanna read it." DiscReason280 said.

"Then read the Royal story," I said. "You're bound to be lost by it."

Suddenly DiscReason280 had a book in their hands and walks away from the group. I saw the title of the book. My book. How in the realm of Asgard did they come across it while speaking to me? It didn't make sense in fact none of it made any sense.

"So how long ago did you start writing it?" One asks.

"He joined yesterday, I think he's been writing for a long time." RandomGirl27 said.

"Why yes," I said. "I just landed in this realm."

"OH my Loki!" DiscReason280 squeals. "THIS ONE DOESN'T SAY DARLING!"

They all faced my direction.

"You have not viewed Tom Hiddleston's videos?" Lokisgal said.

"No, and I do not intend to watch videos of a man I barely know." I said.

"He is the one who portrays Loki in the Marvel Movies!" Another user said.

"Well..." I said, tapping my fingers together. "How would you like if I showed you...some magic?" I raise up my brows. "Because I am, most definitely, the one you are fangirling about."

"Try us!" They shout.

I sent a flicker of magic on RandomGirl27's mustache and made it into a beard.

They gasp.

"He just didn't do that!" Lokisgal said.

"I just did," I said. "And that beard looks horrible on me." I snap my fingers and a thin western mustache replaces the beard above RandomGirl27's lips. "That looks better."

"I..." RandomGirl27 is stumbling in her speech. "Uh...How...I...I didn't...change my..." Knocking came down the hall. "Be right back!"

RandomGirl27 zips out of sight. I take out my magnifying glass from my coat pocket. Now what is the saying to see the real person behind the username? It involved something about 'See'. Right! It involved 'I see you' and a little properly polite set question.

"May I see you?" I ask.

They nod.

"I see you," I said, holding up the magnifying glass.

Oh by the seas of Asgard so many of my fans are girls. A lot of them. So if I use them to my advantage advertising my story in the state where it belongs then many girls are going to find my story quite easily. A smile slips on my face while lowering the magnifying glass. The perfect way to hit realm fame is by using my army.

"Can we see you?" They ask.

"You already see me," I said. "This is what I look like." I slip the magnifying glass back into the coat pocket. "No-" I watch many of these users kneel down to me. This is very weird and uncomfortable to see myself kneeling to me. I would be fine by others kneeling to me but me kneeling to myself is beyond. "Those with my avatar stand up."

Many stood up.

"I want all of you to advertise my story in the Fan Fiction state," I said.

"Can we do it? Yes we can!" One of them bursts into song. "Loki the writer can we advertise it? YES WE CAN."

"Everywhere," I said ignoring the lyrics. "Any thread house for that matter." Some of them rub their hands together and a gleeful glint sparkles in their mortal eyes. "Go make many for all I care but do make sure to leave a portal leading to my story. Comments and hitting the stars on the sides are very appreciative."

"And what about you, our king?" They ask.

"I will watch and make my own threads." I said,confidently.

"We can make two thread houses per hour," Lokisgal said. "So if no moderators are on we can make this thing work baby!"

"By the way,Loki, you have a gorgeous face." DiscReason280 said. "Can I touch it?"

"No," I said. "Never in your dreams."

RandomGirl27's chatter is carried down the hall.

This will be a grand mission!


	5. By---A who?

I return to the Fan Fiction State and make myself a thread house. All I needed to do was click a button, type in the name, and then set what kin of building I wanted to be set down. My thread house is similar to Stark Tower yet the bottom is designed similar to a screwdriver and a wide living area facing the city of Loki Advertisements. All is going down to plan. Just the way I wanted it.  
People are walking into the houses and some walk out carrying books.  
Did I not say leave a portal for my book?  
I have one book not more than one.  
"Hello, I_Am_Loki." A familiar voice came behind me. "Your reign of advertising is going to stop now...after I have a drink of soda."  
I turn around and saw a man similar to Tony Stark except he is gray, television white, and old screen television color themed. He had the nuclear vortex in his chest that didn't show a glow. How the man of machines came into this ream is beyond me.  
"A what?" I ask.  
A username reading 'FrostIronfan' floats over their head as they drink.  
FrostIronFan puts the drink down on the table.  
"At SpikyKnight,' FrostIronFan said. "We have a problem, roger, problem."  
"Tony, why are you ruining my fun?" I ask.  
"Uh, my name is not Tony." FrostIronFan said.  
"Then what is it?" I ask.  
"I am Batman." FrostIronFan said, their left eye twitching.  
"Lie." I said.  
"My name is very confidential," FrostIronFan said. "And so is yours."  
"My name is Loki." I said.  
"I know that's your username," FrostIronFan said.  
"My name IS Loki," I said,stepping forwards. "And I do not understand you mention some one in a odd way. I can get my way to fame by spreading word of my story through several thread houses and not you can stop me."  
"We have a Wattpad Ambassador," FrostIronFan said.  
I stare at FrostIronFan contemplating what that means.  
"A who?" I ask.  
"SpikyKnight." FrostIronFan said.  
Then a large thud lands all the while making the room tremble.  
"Oh," FrostIronFan said. "Signals my get-go!"  
FrostIronman flew out of the tower in Iron Man armor.  
"Hello!" SpikyKnight's voice came from behind the counter. "I have closed your thread as you have gone against the guidelines." I stare at the holographic image walking right past. "Now as you can see from the rules you cannot link to your stories. There is two main threads for you to advertise your stories on that are official in this state of Wattpad. They are refreshed every single week on a Friday and if you repeatedly advertise on the same thread of the week that'll result in you earning strikes and some other kind of fate."  
"REOPEN it!" I demand.  
I saw a smile on the corner of her face.  
"No," SpikyKnight said, turning her head towards me. "I can't. I can't let everyone think they are invisible and can go against the guidelines. It is not right." She narrows her eyes towards me then puts her hands on the table and leans forwards. "By the way you've earned your first strike for advertising outside the guidelines even with a warning. Please, for your story's sake, don't do it again."  
Then I was on the ground back first and the majority of buildings is disappearing before my eyes.  
SpikyKnight does not know who she's dealing with.


	6. Anger

I feel anger.  
Anger at SpikyKnight for taking down my perfect thread house and kicking me out like some kind of rag doll outside on the ground. It feels more humiliating than Bruce smashing me into the ground multiple times. I have no idea how Bruce managed to get into the tower without the entire tower shattering into pieces because of how destructive he can be.  
"What are we doing now, King Loki?" Lokisgal asks as I pace back and forth thinking.  
"He's thinking," DiscReason280 said. "That's what,and he's coming up with a genius plan."  
I stop glaring over to the small group of bickering fangirls.  
"Right," I said. "Do you happen to know better ideas to help me hit fame?"  
The girls all share glances and then get into a pack sharing low soft whispers. I didn't hear most of it as they were in a group. They turn back towards me grining from ear to ear. I knew this look like the back of hand. Thor usually had the most, lets say, 'poorly' thought of ideas during our childhood. Thor always had that look when a idea came into his cobweb-ed filled brain.  
"We'll collab for two books and we'll get out friends to get more friends who'll go all over the list of clubs and advertise YOUR story!" IlikeLoki said. "And you can be in the Action State or Improve Your Writing State while we do it!"'  
I stare at the group thinking about the idea.  
Then again I'll have to give them the mangifying glass to take them into MY create.  
"I will take a visit to the Action state," I said. "And you, my army, plan this advertising in waves much better this time." I point my index finger down towards the ground. "I want the Ambassadors to be exhausted at all the closing they have to do."  
"More?" DiscReason280 asks.  
"Of?..." Lokisgal continues, tapping on her chest.  
"Us?" IlikeLoki finishes.  
"Yes," I said. "And I expect you out of here by the time darkness is coming. And if you're not then someone is going to be having a head ache for a long time." I take out my magnifying glass. "One of you will give this back, no cracks, no missing pieces, or anything for that matter!"  
They nod.  
"It is my trophy for being the millionth 'user'." I said. "And I cannot replace it." I hand it to DiscReason280. "I trust the guide will bring you to where I am at when you're done."  
DiscReason280 nods quickly.  
"To create!" DiscReason280 said.  
My army disappears in a puff of curly dark smoke. I turn away then make my way through the realm of Wattpadheim discovering the signs pointing different ways to various States. Eventually all the walking came to a paid off time coming into the Action State. Not a thing moved. A rolling ball of twigs rolled on through the deserted State. I stare at the ghost town in horror seeing not a life stirred here and there in the abandoned thread houses.  
My boots crunch in the worn out dirt being feeble and not capable of staying together.  
"Not a mouse is scurrying around," I said. "It is as though everyone got up and left."  
I take another step forward seeing the sign to the advertising thread house somewhat hanging on and dangling off the middle of the house. The windy gust blew past making the wooden plank clank against the dark brown western-era building. Dust had been unstirred getting in my way mostly because of the wind.  
There has to be life in here!  
The Fan Fiction state had been so lively.  
Why not the Action State be the same?  
I take another step forwards landing my boots into much dark brown loose dirt. A loud cracking sound came from below my boots, the ground breaks apart meticulously falling into square uneven sized pieces, and more dust is unsettled flying into the air. Now for being raised as an Asgardian—who should expect the unexpected—I did not expect this to happen.  
I fell into a hole.  
I landed on my back on the ground.  
"Ow," I said, seeing the other pieces of rock headed my way.  
I turn over missing a good chunk of rock.  
Well not just one.  
But many of them.  
I get to the side seeing a lazy shade of gold in the air displayed by the sunlight. I cough into my elbow seeing what also remained of a underground city below the ghost town. I lower my arm then walk over the broken pieces of rock towards this city. The sound of shoes crunching in the dirt alerted me that I am not alone in this area. I scan around searching for forms of life. I make a flash light appear in my right hand then flip it and turn the bumpy sliding edge on.  
I walk into the darkness towards the city with lights beaming out of the small holes.  
Life!  
I take a step forward. My boots barely touched the ground when some form of hard slippery metal sprang up all around me holding me in a tight speeding grasp. I feel around for what is holding me to discover it is a net. My backside feels a hard pointy and rugged surface pressing right against me in a uncomfortable way. The flashlight slips through the holes of the net right on to the ground leaving in the pitch darkness.  
"Who goes there!" Came a woman's voice.  
"I do!" I call back. "Loki of Asgard!"  
A woman with black skin, short dark hair, a bright pink short sleeved shirt, and a unique pair of glasses came out of the darkness. A bright blue name appears appear above her head where the shape of a bow and arrow becomes clear to my eyes. The name of which read Abby22.  
"Oh," Abby22 said coming forth. "You new to this section?" She tilts her head. "Ooooh, you're I_Am_Loki!" She then shoots arrows at all four corners of the net. I fell landing on my chest. "You've got quite the reputation bringing an army of users to make 10 pages worth of advertising threads."  
I get up coughing with some laughs.  
"10 pages?" I said, inbetween coughs. "That's less then how I am doing it next time."  
Abby held up a arrow at my face.  
I stop coughing.  
"Go against the guidelines and your thread house is going to be closed," Abby22 said. "But you're not getting a strike in the same 24 hours you got one." I gulp at how Abby22 phrases the second part. "We have rules, too,for ourselves."  
I lower her arrow.  
"I didn't say 'today'," I said. "Mortal."  
Abby22 puts the arrows back into the sheath.  
"Have you read the State Guidelines?" Abby22 asks.  
"No," I said.  
Abby22 takes me by the hand and drags me to the lively underground city. Hours went by in that city. I never had more fun participating in discussions relating to Action that I have been part in before but the feeling SpikyKnight left behind for me had returned. I read up on the guidelines and thought they were nothing compared to be followed by.  
The guidelines were rubbish.  
To get my story out and known I had to talk about it.  
I came out of the city feeling tired and exhausted.  
"King Loki!" DiscReason280 said.  
I had gotten out of the Action State and into The Cafe State when I saw DiscReason280 running through the crowd of people waving my magnifying glass. I felt so languid that I didn't feel the need to punish what remains of my army on the spot.  
"We're done," DiscReason280 said, handing me the magnifying glass.  
"Watch where you're waving my glass," I muttered, tiredly.  
"May I touch your hand?" DiscReason280 asks.  
"Yes," I said.  
I was not thinking then.  
DiscReason280 held my hand and feels along the top of my hand. It turned blue when she touched it. She looks up towards me fascinated by the rather sudden change. Never before had I seen a Mortal be fascinated by very looks rather than my powers. She lets go of my hand with a calm collected and happy attitude.  
"You are dead on handsome," DiscReason280 said. "Sigyn would be a lucky woman to have you as king."  
"Thank you," I said.  
DiscReason280 sizzles from my view.


	7. Twice against the rules

...24 hours later...  
...Fan Fiction State...  
Fifteen people voted on my Royal story which equals 630 votes and 600 reads. Being well rested can do wonders for the human body. I made a couple new thread houses over the hours as do my fellow army but not just in the Fan Fiction State.  
Then a small grayish blue cat came around with a blue bag imprinted by a bright white 'A'.  
"Hello, your thread has been closed as it goes against the guidelines." Nicky1k97 said. She left the usual information but condensed into less words. I waited for the last part of their response. "Strike 2." She held her paw up letting two claws come out. "Cheers!" She waves her paw back and forth. "Wattpad Ambassador."  
I landed back outside a barren land and a lively atmosphere.  
I have to rethink my entire plan.  
Just how am I going to get my way?  
Getting tossed out of my own thread house is proving to be annoying.  
"I have to rethink my plan," I said. "I have to make it...Ambassador proof!"


	8. A flawed plan

"Do you want our help for the next wave?" Noreason4u asks.  
Don't ask how I came across Noreason4u. It is very dark and morbid in how we crossed paths in the realm. By far he is worse than The Joker and The Riddler put together into one man. Noreason4u is a man in fact; a forty three year old man with a terrible hair cut. His avatar is a young boy called 'Ang' with a blue arrow on his forehead.  
"No," I said. "Leave it to me."  
A couple of my fangirls jump up and down excitedly squealing madly.  
"Leave it to Beaver!" Lokisgal sang.  
We stare at Lokisgal.  
"It is a catchy phrase," Lokisgal said. "Very catchy."  
"What does Frostiron mean?" I ask.  
"The shipping of Tony Stark and you as a couple," DiscReason280 said."I ship it."  
Fortunately I am aware of the term 'shipping' when it comes to Fan Fiction. The meaning behind 'FrostIron' left behind a eternally disturbing image planted in my mind. It will take time to forget the image but time is what I can spend to my leisure.  
"I am not going to make new thread houses for my next attempt," I said. "I will advertise in the recently made thread houses by others."  
It is tempting to use an army again who will be willing to do anything for their leaders and most trusted figure. All of them willing to put their lives on the line for my orders is note worthy. If they kept it up then they will suffer the consequences for 'rule breaking'.  
"As in the ones that slip under the Moderator's nose?" Lokisgal asks.  
"Not just those," I said. "I will do this for two days and when they come around I will be in my create space merely telling a story. They won't see me doing the act in the first place!"  
The group of girls nodded.  
"Good luck," DiscReason280 said. "You will need your arm's luck."  
"Here!" Noreason4u hands me a rabbits foot. "For luck!"  
I take the rabbits foot and make a mental note to toss it into the nearest trash can.  
"If you need any help just call!" DiscReason280 said.  
"Can please stay?" IlikeLoki begs. "Until our beta State Flying comes around!"  
"Beta state flying?" I said, confused.  
"We're in the beta program." Lokisgal said.  
DiscReason280 shook their head.  
"It's terrible so far," DiscReason280 said.  
DiscReason280 turns away then walks into a foggy scenery . A bright blue text appeared in place reading 'Mystery/Thriller entrance way' hovering in the thick gray fog disappears leaving a row of creepy bent down trees all of which dead and parts of abandoned human skeletons laid around the dark setting. Goosebumps went up my skin. The atmosphere feels different not bright and lightly content.  
"Horror!" Lokisgal cries. "My stop!"  
Lokisgal jumps into the setting.  
I left what remained of the group being only a couple silent girls with avatars being what is very odd. Tony Stark had tried to explain what the figure 'Slenderman' is when there was a strangely dark and tall figure each night breaking into the tower without a face and had octopus like tentacles. Each night this figure stole valuable Avengers all came to the assumption it was not of Midgard so Thor came to me about handling the unusual figure.  
Over all that is only my experience with a figure similar to Slenderman.  
I departed from the unusual themed Wattpadians.  
I found myself on the sidewalk in The Cafe State.  
"Yo!" I heard a very familiar voice.  
I turn around to see RandomGirl27. Except she had changed her avatar to Taylor Swift in a gray dress with earrings and hair put into a bun.  
"Uh, hi?" I said.  
RandomGirl27 narrows her eyes towards me and her arms folded.  
"You used my thread house to get yourself an army," RandomGirl27 said  
"Why yes I did," I said. "You have a problem with that?"  
RandomGirl27 frowns.  
"I do," RandomGirl27 said. "You used MY thread house to gather an army! Just mine!"  
"I don't choose favorites over thread houses." I said.  
"You used mine." RandomGirl27 said. "That is unfair. You could have used TWO other fan clubs so I wouldn't get a strike for not telling a Moderator before hand about your arrival and makes it seem that I HAD A PART in it all!"  
"Why you didn't take a part in my goal," I said. "I don't see how you received a 'strike' for it."  
RandomGirl27's face turns into anger.  
"I was writing a Bucky Barns fanfic," RandomGirl27 said. "I only let the fangirls in. I didn't stick around for the rest."  
"That means you willingly helped." I said.  
"You never told me," RandomGirl27 said. "When you get W'ed then you will have a problem on your hands."  
"What does W'ed mean?" I ask.  
"All of your efforts to hit Wattpadheim fame is not the right way." RandomGirl27 continues, ignoring my question. "It is not right. If you want to be a billion read-in-air then you have to be friendly and social."  
"You're quoting the Action State Guidelines." I said.  
"No," RandomGirl27 said. "I am encouraging you to follow the State Guidelines."  
I laugh at RandomGirl27.  
"In a million years," I said.  
"All right," RandomGirl27 said, with a shrug. "I am muting you now. Have a taste of your own medicine if you want to chat with me."  
I tried to speak but could not. RandomGirl27 walks around me, humming one of Taylor Swifts songs, with her arms unfolded. I didn't know what she meant by muting but it seemed a mystery. I go over to a nearby trash can. I come to a stop beside the trash can then take out the rabbits foot out of my pocket and drop it in.


	9. How bad?

Over the next 24 some hours I spent time writing another but much shorter book. I stopped at chapter thirty one and entitled it as the epilogue. Doing so much writing made me wonder how all the Wattpadians had time to go visit the States and socialize. I had the story marked as completed and all the chapters posted. I feel tired laying on the cot in the room with a nightlight beaming on the counter right beside.  
Why yes, I did take breaks in between writing including checking up on my other stories.  
My hard work had paid off going against the state guidelines. The Royal story is sitting on 1,260 stars. Even with all work I did I still did not feel satisfied on my success. One thousand two hundred sixty stars is nothing big just a stepping stone to a greater purpose. I had to catch the Moderators off guard. All I needed to do was make advertisements and leave the other Wattpadians to bury it with their replies to other people. No, I am not going to make new thread houses I am going to advertise on the already existing thread houses when the Moderator of the Fan Fiction state has logged off.  
I fell asleep thinking about it.  
How bad can three strikes be?


	10. Rule breaker

...Morning...  
After getting for the day I made my way to the thread houses in the Fan Fiction State being determined. I saw thread houses with titles similar to the ones I had made except the story title is different. The door is left open for anyone to enter unlike many thread houses I have entered. I walk into the building sliding the creaking door open using my hand against the wooden surface. I look around seeing it is dark.  
Dark.  
Just very dark.  
I saw a number above on the ceiling reading 'posted 2 hours ago'.  
A spider walks right over the bright blue number.  
"Creepy," I said, lowering my attention off the ceiling.  
Then a small rounded ceiling light turns on and so did others until the hallway has some rounded lights that have a gap of darkness in between the pools of light reminding me eerily of a sacred temple for monks. I look towards the left side to see a square and large room. Inside the first room is advertisements for books. Curious I take a turn towards the left right into the room hearing the old floorboards crack under my boots.  
At the back part of the room is a short bookshelf waiting beside a old wooden chair blanketed by spider webs. The chair is the one covered in spiderwebs. The short bookshelf is covered in gray boring dust. A table is right across holding a couple other books in stacks look brand new. I slide a book out of the shelf only for it to be replaced on the spot.  
Thread houses are truly complicated and the rules are confusing.  
This thread house is not official and it has not been closed.  
I assume the State Moderator is logged off.  
I open the first page to the book and within two chapters the characters were in love and having fights all over the place. I close the book on the spot feeling my eyes burn. Truly the worst piece of literature I have come across as my time reading books. I left a scathing comment on the paper beside the book taking my time to leave a review for the illiterate writer. I will believe writing 'can' as 'kan' when the time of my generation comes to an end on Asgard. Writing 'can' incorrectly is very unbelievable so is writing 'mountain' incorrectly. I simply cannot believe mortals's writing have degraded badly.  
I put down the pen on the table in between two stacks of books.  
I create a unique bookshelf for my three books and redecorate the entire inside of the room except the hallway. I really want the Moderator to be scared out of their wits. My books land on the yellow magnificent and impressive appealing bookshelf. I walk away on the clean shiny floorboards that did not make sound against my boots. I walk out the thread house then went to the other across the street.  
The other thread houses I visited were each different.  
I decided to revisit my 'profile'—as what Lokisgal referred to it as—and give it a lot of improvements.  
My profile house has a big sign reading 'Followers: 102' and 'Following: 0'. How in the nine realms do I follow other people? I stand at the gate leaning forwards giving the old place a better observation. The house itself is gray, so gray it could be mistaken for storm clouds instead of the actual concrete blocks. I take my forearms off the flat rough surface gate then slide the gate door open and walk on the pathway to the door.  
I stop three feet from the door.  
"Time to renovate." I said.  
I use magic to improve the over all appearance giving it an expensive and royal feel. A golden arch appears at the doorway, two bright green lively trees contrasting against the darker green grass and the dark gray concrete template. Big various sized windows appear at different parts of the building being shaped rounded and square. The whole paint job of the profile house is changed to a refreshing white and sea blue. I made a sign appear beside the door reading 'kneel before me and then knock' for humor sake.  
The door to my profile house opens for me.  
I can wait long enough for the comments and votes to pour in.  
I went into my profile house.  
When I entered the living room my magnifying glass started shaking back and forth in my pocket. I take out my magnifying glass sitting down into a comfortable red couch. The whole room looks a lot better than how I originally entered it with.  
"You have new comments on Asgard and Midgard's predicament," The female voice said. "The Royal story has five new votes, The Loki Project has 20 new comments and 15 new votes."  
I put the magnifying glass on the counter and read the 2nd book I took out on the day I joined this realm. From there I got lost into a story filled in by unique characters, a different kind of plot, and likable antagonists. Knocking came rapidly on my knee quickly. I bookmark my stopping point then put the book down on the table.  
I walk towards the door.  
Who could possibly be wanting to intrude on my reading?  
"What sort of business you come for?" I ask, opening the door.  
I stop midway seeing SpikyKnight wearing a frown.  
"Strike 3," SpikyKnight said. "I highly advise you don't do it again for the sake of your writing and your stories."  
I roll an eye.  
"Or what?" I ask.  
"Or else you can't do anything for a whole day." SpikyKnight said.  
"That's a pathetic threat." I said.  
"It is not a threat, man," SpikyKnight said. "It is a warning. Please for the sake of Asgard read the guidelines to the Fan Fiction Forum and what ever clubs you go to please do the same."  
"The state is not a club." I said.  
"Yes, it is." SpikyKnight said.  
"Is not." I said.  
"Is too." SpikyKnight said.  
"I am not in a fantasy." I said.  
"I am not an alternate Universe where Wattpad is a real realm." SpikyKnight said.  
"That's because it is," I said. "And I am Loki."  
"You must be too obsessed with the Norse side of Marvel to understand your potential dilemma."  
"I am not obsessed with myself," I said. "The only one I know who is obsessed with Steve Rogers is Tony Stark."  
"That is not funny," SpikyKnight said. "And I know my way around humor!"  
I feel the littlest of all insulted inklings.  
"I am not intending it to be funny," I said. "It is the truth and I have heard this twice. If you want to do something about then mute me and get your own medicine."  
"I do get my pills everyday," SpikyKnight said.  
I stare at SpikyKnight.  
"...What?" I ask.  
"I eat my own medicine." SpikyKnight said.  
I rub my forehead.  
"That is not what I am saying,Knight." I said. "I mean take a taste of your own..." I shook my hand. "Never mind!" I summon my magnifying glass. "Can I see you?"  
SpikyKnight stares at me.  
"You already see me, dude." SpikyKnight said.  
"I see you," I said, holding up the magnifying glass.  
A short girl with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes replaces the avatar being me. She wore glasses shaped unusually. Knight looks pale but not pale as me. Her long sleeved pink sleeves did not match the yellow short sleeved shirt reading 'I love nerds!' and the dark gray contrasting jeans did not stick out much. Below her left eyebrow is a circle and above the right eyebrow is a circle so I assumed it was the scar of chicken pox. She took off the little patch before it was time.  
"A child?" I said. "I am being warned by a child?"  
"I am not a child," SpikyKnight said. "I am technically an adult. I am eighteen, boo yeah!"  
"You look like a twelve year old." I said.  
"I get that a lot," SpikyKnight said. She stares at me. "Wait...You checked out my other account?"  
"No," I said.  
"Then how do you know I look like a twelve year old?" SpikyKnight asks.  
I wave my magnifying glass.  
"This magnifying glass, mortal." I said.  
"I don't see a magnifying glass." SpikyKnight said, looking confused.  
"What do you see?" I ask.  
"I see '* waves magnifying glass*' from I_Am_Loki_ on a white screen with my post reading 'I don't see a magnifying glass confused emote' with my icon beside technically behind that page format of white Private Messages is a dull boring but somewhat futuristic tinted gray background." I stare at SpikyKnight wondering if she was ever going to stop and breath. It seemed as though SpikyKnight would never stop babbling. "I see a orange bar above with white text and a circular thing at the right hand side showing my avatar. I see the Wattpad log—"  
"Wattpad?" I interrupt.  
SpikyKnight nods.  
"Yeah,Wattpad." SpikyKnight said.  
"But this realm is called Wattpadheim!" I said. "Something's wrong with this 'logo' you see."  
SpikyKnight laughs at me.  
"No," SpikyKnight said. I frown. "It's been that way since 2013." She huffs folding her arms leaning against the side rails leading to the door. "It has been in the sea of orange since the Wattpad Logo Placement change when all the paper was like notebook paper and not very white. It had lines. A lot of lines."  
"Don't laugh at me." I said.  
"Why the way you claim Wattpad is a realm is hilarious," SpikyKnight said, shortly laughing. "Because to be frank it is not."  
"Really?" I ask.  
SpikyKnight nods.  
From behind SpikyKnight appears a dark forest, a slightly foggy cloud, and a glowing blue police box. The sides of a building is partially in my view that it reminds me of Asgard castle walls surrounding a very well tended garden. I recognized the big blue telephone box as the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space.  
"A TARDIS." I said.  
"Hai fellow Whovian!" SpikyKnight cheerfully said, holding her hand out.  
"I am not a fan of the Who." I said.  
"You're a fan of Doctor Who." SpikyKnight said.  
"No I am not." I said. "And his name is The Doctor. His name is not Doctor Who."  
"Tom Hiddleston is a whovian, and you know what a TARDIS is!" SpikyKnight said.  
"That is because I have been in one before," I said. "And have come across The Doctor."  
SpikyKnight squeals.  
"Which actor?" SpikyKnight asks.  
"Uh,none?" I said.  
"Comic con?" SpikyKnight asks.  
"None." I said.  
SpikyKnight gasps.  
"NONE?" SpikyKnight asks.  
I sigh.  
"Yes, none." I said.  
"I don't believe you. I best be going!" SpikyKnight said. "I don't wanna be bothering you while you're writing."  
"...I was reading a book." I said.  
"Same thing," SpikyKnight said as I lower the magnifying glass. To me SpikyKnight looks as how I saw her through the magnifying glass not under the disguise of me. "See ya!"  
SpikyKnight turns away then walks down towards the TARDIS.  
She too is in the Beta Program?  
I stood at the door contemplating the idea when the sound of a broken elevator went in the background. I watch the TARDIS disappear into the foggy setting clearing away by each passing second. The nighty fog completely fades before my eyes leaving only not very busy street. I close the door recalling my reality of things. Wattpadians believe their realm is a digital website connected through networks and all sorts of technical complicated coding. I return to my chair and continue reading.  
I finish reading the book in two hours.  
From there I decided to go venture into the Fantasy State, Historical Fiction, Romance, Werewolf, and The Cafe State. I discovered more of my loyal fangirls in the Cafe through several thread houses and listened to their darkest and very scandalous thoughts about me. I have to say those who I came across were not aware that I am who they worship.  
So I gathered them all into a large group and displayed my magic by using one of my followers as an example. Tony would say they reacted as though they were in a concert. Really that is how their reaction went; rapid and loud fangirling. From all of my work socializing and making sure to advertise my story's in The Cafe I got up to 3,990 stars and 5,000 reads.  
Yet, I am still not satisfied.  
I made my way back to the profile house, close the door behind me, and drop my coat onto a hanger. I feel drowsy. Hadn't I spent fifteen minutes in the States? No, in fact I had spent away seven hours of my day showing off to my fangirls. I drop my white and green scarf on the arm of a chair.  
Rapid knocking came on the door.  
Hell does everyone like knocking on my door?  
I turn around then walk towards the door feeling irritated.  
"Come on," I said, opening the door. "I announced you can ask for anything before I left—" Something hard and unevenly shaped smacked on my forehead. "Ow!"  
I stumble back landing on the floor.  
"Hello!" Came a creepy voice from when I first joined. "You have been temporarily suspended for 24 hours!"  
I look up feeling dizzy, hot, and not well.  
"What..." I said, rubbing my forehead.  
I feel a letter on my forehead.  
"Please make sure to follow the state's guidelines," The creepy person said being a 'w'. "Thanks for the understanding and have a nice day. We are watching you. -Wattpad."  
The 'W' flickered away.  
Is that what w'ed means?  
I get up using the counter of a table to help me then use the wall as my guide. I manage to stumble into the bathroom feeling wibbly-wobbly. I manage to get myself up using the sink as my balance support. The mirror reflects a image I rather cannot believe. It is a steaming burning imprint of 'W' on my forehead with a countdown to 24 hours in light blue numbers. I make a short squeak at the small letter. It reminded me a lot of the movie 'In time'.  
Sick is how I feel.  
I land on the couch.  
I awoke four hours later feeling better but on the floor.  
"My head," I said, getting up rubbing the side of my right temple.  
The strike downside of the 'W' is raised up on my head and I hear ticking sounds. Tick,tick,tick, in little beeps. I slither my way out of the door needing to hear some explanation how in the realms are people allowed to stamp other people's foreheads for going over the three strike rule. I made my way to the Fan Fiction State feeling dazed and lost.  
One thread house read "Anyone write Once Upon a Time fanfic?" and another read "Looking for co-writer!"  
I saw someone coming by. I try to open my mouth but nothing came out. Nothing at all. My hands went through FiascoUser and I land on my face. Is this what RandomGirl27 was referring to? My own medicine being unable to speak with others?  
Something is not right.  
I step foot into my profile house and try to get into the create space. The door is locked. Who in the their right minds would lock me from my own writing area? I try to kick down the door but I fell over cowering in pain. I felt mute unable to speak with others.  
"What kind of punishment is this?" I said, dragging myself over to the couch. "This is not right."  
I can wait for a few hours for my leg to heal.  
But what I learned today being a rulebreaker is not worth it.


	11. Cover maker

**_...24 hours later..._**  
I strangely felt a need to go out and do something 'helpful'. I went out of my profile house trying to forget about the traumatizing ticking that occupied me for most of yesterday. Eventually I found myself in the cafe leaning against a fire hydrant thinking about how long I have been in this realm. Also how Thor has yet to call me in the time I have not been on Midgard.  
"Yo' King Loki!" IlikeLoki calls out.  
I turn my head towards the right to see IlikeLoki holding a grocery bag.  
"You want to go with me to the Multimedia designs and get you a bookcover?" IlikeLoki said. "It's practically busy but the artists get the job done...with credit and payments."  
I raise a brow.  
"Multimedia designs?" I ask.  
"Anything not relating to reading and writing," IlikeLoki said. "Seriously, do you want to come instead of standing around all day in the cafe?"  
"Sure," I said. "Just do not expect me to advertise there after what I just went through yesterday."  
"What did you go through?" IlikeLoki asks.  
"Stamped on the forehead with a temporary suspension and no one could see me until 24 hours were up," I said. "I learned my lesson."  
IlikeLoki smiles.  
"Let's go," IlikeLoki said, taking me by the hand.  
IlikeLoki takes me to a State where people are designing artwork. Some of these Wattpadians are freelancing outside thread houses listening to the strange wattpadians giving them an idea what they want. I see a few run after getting their media related item but apparently they did not fill out the artists bargain as the artist grew furious. The State is active as The Café State but the thread houses move every two minutes.  
"I am not sure I want to carry it out," I said, uncertain.  
"Too bad," IlikeLoki said. "You gotta get this done!"  
IlikeLoki takes me into a thread house before it moved.  
I only knew the thread house moved because of the sudden strong wind coming through the open doorway.  
"The cover artist is upstairs," IlikeLoki said, letting go of my hand. "Downstairs is the old requests."  
"Why do I go upstairs?" I ask.  
"After 20 thread pages the thread house goes up and so does the cover artist," IlikeLoki said. "Now you go and make that request."  
"How do I know I am talking to the artist of the thread house?"  
"You'll know," IlikeLoki said. "Now go before you lose the chance! I'll be down here waiting."  
I get on the first step to the staircase.  
Surprisingly the staircase's step is going up.  
It reminded me of Wall Mart's recently added escalator back in New York. The stairs quickly go up landing me on the floor. I did not expect this different escalator to go that first at all. Most escalators go slow enough a mortal can expect to step off after standing only five minutes on the escalator.  
I get up on my two feet.  
I see a long line of people waiting at a brown door curling around corner to a hallway. I feel horrified at the long line. I have to wait that long just for a conversation with the cover artist? I think not! I make my way through the line then get to the side other side of the hall. Now if I were an artist getting many requests for a bookcover, where would I hide to speak with one requestee? Do not ask how the word 'requestee' came up. This is an insane realm where made up words become common to refer others as. I walk until I stop at a blue door left ajar. I put my right hand on the door beginning to knock but when I put my hand on the door it slid to the side opening completely. A unique dark woman sat on a chair with long black hair curling over her shoulders, a white shirt, white pants, and bright white jacket that has a hood at the back. The jacket's long sleeves end at the wrist. No one sat in the chair across from this woman.  
In blue letters a username appears above her head: RoothFana.  
"Hello," I said.  
RoothFana looks up from the drawing pad towards me acting puzzled.  
"Hello," RoothFana said. "How did you get into my private room?"  
RoothFana reminds me of an angel except more modern and up to date. I figure if she were in a movie then many mortals would be awed by fluffy she looks and say how her appearance seems so 'interesting' for the least. I am not saying she looks fluffy but RoothFana has a certain angel appearance about her.  
"I walked," I said. "And found my way."  
RoothFana narrows her eyes and hunches her brows.  
"This is very private," RoothFana said. "This side has been sinked."  
"Sinked?" I ask.  
"It does not appear in the first page of the forums," RoothFana said. "I have it subscribed to my subscriptions." She pauses. "Correction: it does not appear at all in the forums."  
"But this part is connected to your book cover thread," I said. "And I don't see any pages. I only see miles."  
"How interesting," RoothFana said. "You count pages as miles."  
"To you; it is website," I said. "But to me; it is a realm."  
RoothFana smiles.  
"Come here," RoothFana said. "And sit down on this chair."  
"I am not sitting down because you said so," I said, finding RoothFana an odd mortal. I sat down on the chair across from RoothFana. "So, I have heard you need 'credit' and 'payments' for bookcovers. Do you really need a credit card?"  
RoothFana laughs.  
"We're not taking credit cards," RoothFana said. "We get back credit for making the book cover." She puts her hands together. "You are new to Wattpad."  
"Why yes," I said. "I am."  
"In exchange for making a bookcover I require a comment on three of my stories, the first chapter, no biggy." RoothFana said. "And following is optional. But giving me credit is the most important part of my services. But first, you have to comment."  
I raise a brow as she hands me a book.  
"First?" I said. "Before I get the cover?"  
"To see if you're willing to get a bookcover from me," RoothFana said. "I do not spend all my time on Wattpad. I have a life of my own."  
RoothFana gets up from the chair and leaves me with three books. She exited the room into the book cover thread half of the private building. I take my time to read the three books but only ended up not stopping on chapter 1. I read through ten chapters and left comments about the story itself. Truth to be told there is some hope in Midgardian writing improving and staying true to grammar. I press the star button thirty times for each book. RoothFana came back in wearing a rounded blue-green hat.  
RoothFana's expression is a surprising one.  
"You went through ten chapters?" RoothFana asks.  
"Yes," I said, nodding. "I did."  
"I said ONE chapter!" Roothfana said  
"Well, you had a short beginning so I had to read ten just get familiar to the story's format and structure so I could leave a comment."  
"…Uh," RoothFana said. "You left reviews, not comments."  
"No I didn't," I said. "When I review a book; I leave more than 1,999 words."  
RoothFana stares at me for a while.  
"You took the time to read my books," RoothFana said. "Without asking me to read your story or any update demands." She sat down on the chair across looking at me wide eyed. "You must be from Britain or something!"  
"I am from Asgard," I said. "Though there are not many Asgardians who take the time I do."  
RoothFana smiles.  
"Tell me about the story and what you want for the cover," RoothFana said.  
"The Royal story." I said.  
"The Royal story?" RoothFana repeats.  
"That is what I named it," I said. "It is very Royal."  
"What's it about?" RoothFana asks.  
"A Royal story," I said.  
"…No really, what's it about?" RoothFana asks.  
"It is about a boring girl named Joline from the realm Svartalfheim," I explain. "Joline had been sneaking around, unlike what her mother had taught her, at night. During that venture into the night she comes across Thor and I—"  
"You are in the story?" RoothFana interrupts.  
"Yes," I said. "I am."  
"Continue." RoothFana said.  
"She comes across Thor and me during a heated debate about retrieving a locket that was stolen by the Dark Elves from Asgard a couple nights ago. Joline happens to be the daughter of Malekith and overhears this argument. She comes in, Thor over reacts believing she's a assigned night-thief coming their way to Asgard using us two as a shortcut by befriending us."  
"So this is about a fictional princess elf mistaken for a thief by Thor and a huge conflict arises because of that?" RoothFana asks.  
"Yes," I said, with a nod. "It is."  
"How old is she?" RoothFana asks.  
"409," I said.  
"What does Joline look like?" RoothFana asks.  
"She's a woman with long dark hair and pointy ears," I said. "She is unfamiliar to Asgardian customs so she prefers wearing Dark Elf attire."  
"Oh, she doesn't wear a dress." RoothFana said.  
"Exactly." I said.  
"So a woman in her twenties with long dark hair and pointy ears, a strange landscape in the background, something royal, and a streak of thunder in a different atmosphere background?" RoothFana asks.  
I nod.  
"Your bookcover will be done in two hour," RoothFana said, messing with a watch on her wrist. "I am timing myself. You can expect the cover in your private message."  
How does the private message function work exactly?  
I pretended to understand the private message part leaving the room. Going down the escalator I thought of all the various definitions for private message relating to the website version of Wattpad. Can people see other private conversations going on wherever they go in this realm? Perhaps the strange member of the greeters is part of Wattpadheims rulers acting as spys on every mortal. It reminds me of the NSA leak out break where even Steve Rogers didn't have anything to say for his realm's defense.  
I take a step down on the flat not-moving floor.  
"So," IlikeLoki said. "How did it go?"  
"I have no idea what a private message is."  
IlikeLoki claps.  
"Yay!" IlikeLoki cheers. "You got it in fifteen Wattpadian minutes."  
"I do not have my bookcover," I said. "It will be done in two hours."  
"Ohh," IlikeLoki said. "So you got the payment done!"  
"Obviously," I said, walking right past IlikeLoki towards the door. "Now if you excuse me I have some time to waste."


	12. Redeem oneself

**_…43 minutes later…_**  
**_…The Fan Fiction State…_**  
Somehow in ways I cannot explain I find myself in the Fan Fiction State. It feels like I have not been here in centuries. It is strange returning to The Fan Fiction State. It is as though a scar has sealed itself in my memories about the state. A scar being a very uncomfortable memory I do not want to relive.  
One of the thread houses catches my attention.  
The title of the thread house stood out to me.  
I walk over towards the thread house. The thread house reminds of the modern day house on Midgardian streets decorated in ugly paint all around it minus the front lawn. Not any of the thread houses have a garage beside them because not a Wattpadian drives. The front door is left open carelessly. The original poster had probably decided to make it a public building. But what could it be?  
I walk into the thread house.  
Remarkably the inside is clean. I walk down the hall past the blue painted walls with tilted over pictures. Voices echo back out of the latest room four doorways away. I quicken my pace striding past a closet door. I walk into a room similar to a living room where Wattpadians varying in Avatars are chatting. Quite a few are handing books to each and tapping on the stars to the side. _Isn't star for star considered unfair?,_ I thought gawking at the Wattpadians casually breaking the rules.  
I step forwards.  
"Are you aware stars for stars is against the rules?" I ask.  
Everyone in the room is staring at me, including a man without a shirt.  
"Hey," I saw a username above the man's head. It read 'Hotguy28'. "It is cool for me and my good pals."  
"Good pals?" I ask. "How good are they when they don't read the guidelines?"  
"Very good." Hotguy28 said.  
"That is not right," I said. "You are wrong about referring to your friends as good."  
"We're good." ABCHecky said, raising a bottle with a hiccup.  
"No, you're not." I said. "One of the definitions of 'good' is: to be desired or be approved of." I wave my index finger up and down. "Unfortunately for you not many people approve of rigged voting."  
"Hey, we're the hot and hip ones here!" Hotguy28 said. "We have fangirls making our work so popular, read, and most voted on we can do anything!" He held his hands out in a way like he is holding something big. "We're invisible in fact. Saying we can't promote ourselves says you're a big headed robot under the influence of hillbillyness!"  
"Shortening a phrase and butchering it is very unprofessional," I said. "Now, do me a favor and please tell me this is not against the guidelines."  
"It is not against the guidelines." Hotguy28 said.  
I narrow my eyes towards Hotguy28.  
"You have not read the guidelines," I said. "You must want to be taken ill by being temporary suspended."  
"Watch it." ABCHecky growls  
"I am watching your eyes become watery," I said. "Why do I need to watch that?"  
"Let's downvote him!" Another user cries.  
"You know, I have yet to come across a negative star," I said. "So what you want to do is impossible."  
"You on goodreads?" Hotguy 28 asks.  
"No," I said. "I can't be walking on good reading books: that would be destroying works of literature."  
"Copy paste his work on there and lets downvote it!" ABCHecky declares.  
"..Technically that means you're downvoting your own work," I said. "And my copyright prevents anyone from copying my own work. If that were easy I would have been getting Wattpadheim fame quickly."  
"I can't believe a girl is chiding me!" Hotguy28 said.  
"I am not SpikyKnight," I said. "I am Loki and I am a man."  
"Wait," Hotguy28 said,shocked. "SpikyKnight is a gal? I thought she was a dude!"  
"Hey, anyone wanna vote on my works?" GetStarted300 said, in the corner of the room.  
"LETS DO IT, men!" Hotguy28 declares. "And get that damn downvoting started!"  
They turn around towards GetStared300 grabbing all the copies of the books and vote.  
"I am not sorry," I said. "But you might want to take this at SpikyKnight."  
I walk out of the thread house.  
When completely out of the Thread House I saw SpikyKnight heading my way. So all I have to say, in order to get SpikyKnight's attention on a much needed thread, is 'at SpikyKnight'? I take a step to the side watching the determined Wattpadian State Moderator charge through the doorway holding a clipboard. I turn away then walk off the porch. I do not know what Good Reads is and do not intend to find out.  
When off the walkway to the thread house I look over seeing the very building becoming transparent. I feel better about myself. I take my magnifying glass out curious to hear what progress my story's had made.  
"How my reads does The Loki project have?" I ask.  
"2,000 reads and 250 votes," The female voice said. "The royal story has 4,550 votes and 10,000 reads. Midgard and Asgard's predictament has 12,000 reads and 3,000 votes." I raise a brow up at the large numbers. "You have 1,307 followers."  
I feel shocked, to say for the least, about hitting so many big numbers.  
I find it stunning that each of my stories has different reads being less or more than their vote count. Everything I had done leading up to two days ago have been rather 'not right' in the world of Wattpadheim. Either way I got what I wanted in the end just the consequence of it is not admirable. What did I want? To hit fame in Wattpadheim and to become well known for my efforts on writing a story tied up neatly.  
"All I needed to hear," I said, putting the magnifying glass back into my coat pocket.  
I walk past the other thread houses seeing them move to different spots. Wattpadians walk into the thread houses that had since parked at the time. Every dialogue spoken inside the house made the thread house move.  
It made sense to me, now, how the system for thread houses works in general.  
But in short The Loki Project was made by my fangirls to help me hit fame. I did not write the project but what I did write is 'The Royal story' and 'Asgard and Midgard's predicament'. The word placement of the realms does not matter in how I tell the title of it to others; the name goes both ways. Most people in Wattpadheim may find it unrealistic I hit large reads and votes only on my first week.  
My phone rings in my pocket.  
I made a note to myself to use my 'helpful' feeling after the call.  
I take the phone out from my coat pocket. I see four letters highlighted in white above a phone number. I slide my finger on the green button hovering within the screen. I put the phone on to my right area turning away from the thread houses.  
"About time,Brother." I said. "You finally noticed I am gone."  
I heard snickering.  
"Aw," Thor said. "So you're not in Hawaii?"  
"I am not in Hawaii," I said. "I am in Wattpadheim."  
"Where exactly are you on Wattpadheim?"  
"I am in it." I said.  
"What?" Thor said, and then I hear him lower the phone. "Bruce,what do you mean that Wattpadheim does not exist? You are the one who showed me the realm on the screen of life."  
I did not picture Bruce to be the one who introduced Thor to Wattpadheim.  
I thought it had been Tony.  
"Um," Thor said. "Brother, what is the realm called again?"  
"Wattpadheim," I said. "I still cannot believe you thought I was in Hawaii!"  
"What is your account name?" Thor asks.  
"My name." I said.  
I overheard from the phone a comment by Bruce, "He probably told whatever was around at the time 'I am Loki'."  
"Why yes," I said. "That's what I told them. And no one believes me; except for my fangirls."  
"I do not see your account name." Thor said.  
"Search the Royal story," I said.  
"Not there." Thor said.  
"What do you mean it is not there?" I ask. "I have thousands of stars and reads on my stories. How can you miss that?"  
I heard the phone given to Bruce.  
"You are in actual realm," Bruce said. "But…it seems the version of Wattpad you are in is different from ours."  
"SpikyKnight." I said.  
There is a pause.  
"Nothing." Bruce said.  
"Search for the phrase 'help','Grandma', 'we,' and my name." I said.  
"Oooh," Bruce said. "It doesn't exist. But there is a fanfiction about you crashing landing in a garden and found by a grandparent who's over worried for her granddaughter."  
I sigh.  
"It is different," I said. "Very different. Does it have 18 chapters?"  
"Yes," Bruce said.  
"At least it is not that different." I said, relieved.  
"Excuse me," Bruce said. "But you've been in a different world and you haven't bothered to call?"  
"I was busy," I said. "Busy getting myself fame and gathering my army."  
"Uh huh," Bruce said. "Let me guess; you lost your exit." I heard the phone lowered. "Thor, what do you mean by a wormhole?" There is a pause. "You…did what? You know bringing a black hole to Earth is dangerous enough but how can you do that? It is scientifically impossible."  
"Well, Stark went through a wormhole and tossed a missile in," I said. "Not impossible."  
"But your wormhole was different," Bruce said. "You did not take a ride." It made sense since I walked into the portal. The portal I entered was a bright blue wall. "Thor, I am going to make a guide for inter-space travel through anything related to wormholes and what not. I expect you take a read out of it."  
"You know Thor is not going to remember all the technical aspects," I said.  
"I know," Bruce said, with a sigh. "Not right now Thor, I have not made it! Here, you take the phone; you have the world emergency going on."  
"World emergency?" I said.  
The phone is switched to Thor.  
"I flipped the switch," Thor said.  
"Unflip it," I said.  
"It has been eight hours." Thor said.  
"..Brother, I made a stoptimer for a reason." I said. "Remember? I showed it to you."  
"I do," Thor said. "Where did you put it?"  
"Under your bed," I said. "And just put the stoptimer into the square hole. When I get back I will thoroughly dispose of that back up 'realm restart' device. I have forgotten about it for too long."  
"…Um, how do you plan that?" Thor asks.  
I laugh.  
"I am not the one out of this realm," I said. "I suppose you two can work on that!"


	13. Logging off

When I was a young boy, and so was Thor, Odin told us bedtime stories. Those bedtime storys lasted until we grew to teenagers and went on our own. But among these stories stood out a fabled creature called 'The Realm Devourer'. A creature with several black tails dotted in red. The tails came out of a contrasting dark gray lizard skinned animal being huge yet it had the body structure of a dog. On the front side would be a pair of three black tentacles long and huge wide enough to take down a mass of mortals. Its paws fed off the landscape absorbing into the creature. It wore the skeletal head of a ram lacking eye sockets. The long curly thorns were intimidating,

This creature never had ears.

It had one last long tentacle above the large front legs acting as extra support.

It had triangle spikes with a missing circular half in the middle and it seemed that only tough skin kept in these parts. Whatever the realm devourer touched it disappeared from existence and fueled into his body; that is how many forgotten realms collapsed under the attack. But that stopped way before Odin's time because the remaining realms partnered up and took their greatest efforts to send the beast to where it will never come out again.

At least they thought it would never return.

I slowly saw most of the States disappearing off the map for the guide.

Something is going on within Wattpadheim.

"So what's up, King Lok'?" IlikLoki asks, as I am on a mountain overlooking the Science Fiction state. "You sure love climbing or something."

I held my index finger up.

"Something is missing," I said. "Something obvious."

"...There's nothing missing on my private messages." IlikeLoki said.

"I mean the states, mortal." I said. "Hasn't it been enough that you forgot about General Fiction?"

IlikeLoki stares at me.

"What," IlikeLoki shook her hands. "I do not understand your question."

"Your realm is being devoured," I said.

"You know Wattpad is not a realm." IlikeLoki said.

"Then what is it to you?" I ask.

"A website." IlikeLoki said.

"Your favorite website is being eaten," I said. "And whoever is in the current realm at the time is being...taken out of existence let's say. Even if they are not in the realm but are on a computer or a phone; they are gone. Nothing left of them."

"Uh...that sounds serious." IlikeLoki said.

"Do you anyone who lurks in this state?" I ask.

"No," IlikeLoki said.

"Whovians?" I ask.

IlikeLoki blinks.

"Yes," IlikeLoki said. "I do."

Then the ground shakes.

This is phase two of the realm devourer plan.

You don't notice your realm being eaten until the ground is rumbling and pieces of land disappear in thin air. Phrase three is when the beast is visible to the human eye. Taking down the beast will be harder to do if this realm has the equipment. IlikeLoki fell over landing on the ground. A roar came in the distance that sounds not 'of Midgard animal'. Clouds flew over leaving behind a blue sky in a state where science is everywhere. I watch front paws to the RealmDevourer take form.

Oh hell.

"Quick," I said. "Start telling your other associates about the realm being eaten! They must log off and when you're done; you do the same."

"What about you?" IlikeLoki said.

"I am a god," I said. "Gods do not die."

IlikeLoki nods, pretending to believe me, and then turns away.

"By the way," I add. "If you walk; Wattpadheim is done for."

IlikeLoki sprints far down the mountain faster than a normal mortal. I make a bridge of ice over the mountains and then make my way to the Fan Fiction State. I look over my shoulders—once off the mountains—seeing those naturally land formations be crushed by a fearsome-fabled figure. It is completely visible to the human eye at this point. I am skiing over the Romance State.

"YOUR WEBSITE IS BEING DEVOURED!" I shout down towards the mortals. "Log off before it kills you!"

Most of the people laughed and resuming their conversations outside the thread houses.

Some of these Wattpadians took my warning for its direness and began sizzling away.

The sound of icicles breaking catches my attention. I look back to see the realm devourer is catching up yet breaking my bridge. I had my attention off the bridge long enough I crashed into the local thread house just mere twenty feet away from the realm devourer.

"Are you okay?" Came a squeaky voice.

I get up.

"Your realm is being eaten," I said. "The Realm Devourer is coming to get you."

I saw the username above the concerned person's head reading 'Iamaidiot'.

"Realm devourer?" Iamaidiot asks. "How lame. It sounds so old English like."

"It sounds like a good story," Teddybear123 said. "Where can I get it?"

"It's your life you are losing," I said. "And Wattpad falls because of it."

I ran out of the thread house.

"Bye!" Teddybear123 shouts.

I saw SpikyKnight scolding a Wattpadian in the midst of a 'continue the story' group. This group is big enough I can get a large number of mortals forewarned for what is making way. It has to work, I thought, they must believe me! I came towards the group quickly.

"And that is NOT fair!" SpikyKnight continues. "Pretending to be another user and not giving them an actual chance to respond is mean."

"Pardon me," I said. "But you all need to log off, for your realm is eaten."

SpikyKnight turns towards me.

"This is not a realm," SpikyKnight said, apparently mad. "This is a website."

"Like I said before; you need to log off." I said. "There's a website devourer on the way."

Then come the screams from behind.

SpikyKnight's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

"Holy scrap," SpikyKnight said. "That is one ugly profile avatar."

"That is not an avatar," I said. "It is a Realm Devourer."

One of the tentacles grab a thread house and then the thread house fell into the realm devourers powerful jaw. That thread house is the one I crashed into a couple minutes ago.

"EVERYONE!" SpikyKnight cries. "Log off or run for your lives!"

Nialisthebest flickers into oblivion, NarutoLover disappeared as well,and so did many. Unfortunately for me Wattpadheim is an actual tangible realm. I run in the opposite direction from the Realm Devourer following a sea of remaining Wattpaddians to a building designed similar to a cave. I look over seeing SpikyKnight flicker in a blue sizzle appearing to be determined. The door is shut behind the last few Wattpadians and locked.

"I am scared," Number1 said.

"Me too," SmileyFace200 said.

Four square clear windows allow everyone to see what is going on by the outside. The realm devourer is approaching the thread house building little by little. Ground is absorbed into the paws of the realm devourer breaking away from the land. Thread houses slinked into the large muscular scale arms. Is this how the Avengers felt when the Chitauri were attacking New York wave after wave? Devastation, horror, and a trace of uncertainty.

"It's gonna be okay!" RandomGirl27 said. "Just calm down, Wattpad is gonna be okay."

"Easy to say for you," SmileyFace200 said. "I can't be calm for the website I love!" SmileyFace200 points towards the window. "This site is being destroyed and I can't do a single damn thing to stop it. It feels so frustrating not able to do anything except hide in a sinked thread house."

"I do not want Wattpad to go!" Number1 cries, tearfully. "It'll be the end for me."

"Well, where are you from?" RandomGirl27 said.

"Turkey." Number1 said.

"You are from an actual Turkey?" I ask.

"No," Number1 said, tearfully. "I am from the nation of Turkey."

"Interesting they called a kingdom after an animal." I said.

"Don't listen to the rat," I hear Hotguy28's voice. "He knows nothing about the current English language."

"Why yes I do," I said. "As I am speaking English and you are still mad at me for turning your thread house over to the State Moderator."

"Look!" Noreason4u shouts, standing by the left window beside the large set of doors. "It's the Fan Fic State Moderator!"

I saw SpikyKnight several feet away from the door. I had been drawn towards the window because of the very big sea of Wattpadians were curious to see what a Moderator can do in the face of a realm eating beast. Blue sizzles appear behind SpikyKnight taking on various shapes. SpikyKnight is in armor, my armor, but very differently designed such as war. A handful of people appear around SpikyKnight wielding weapons and blue badges glinting white 'A's.

A strange man with a black cloak, a white mask on his face, and an over-sized blade appeared last. He reminded me of a secretive gladiator. Their username is SuperWarrior2000. The way SuperWarrior2000 is dressed reminds me of an anime once shown constantly during the winter months on CartoonNetwork at night. I see Abby22 among the Wattpad Ambasadors.

"It's the other Wattpad Ambassadors!" RandomGirl27 cheers.

"They live!" Noreason4u declares, waving his arms in the air.

"I thank the stars!" A vast majority of the Wattpadians cheer.

The ground beneath the building is shaking. I see Nicky1k97 is moving the thread house using a panel of sorts on what seems to be a nightstand. Nicky1k97 glances up towards the windows appearing to be doubious but hanging on a strand of hope. Nicky1k97 taps her paw on the screen one last time. Nicky1k97 joins the group of Ambassadors.

"For Wattpad!" SpikyKnight shouts, holding a large and heavy looking weapon.

The thread house flew into the air flying over the remaining realms right as the Wattpad Ambassadors charged towards the Realm Devourer. Sadly none of them will survive the fight as all their weapons are made from Midgard. Only weapons capable of Midgardian makings to work against anything Midgardian related.

The thread house crash lands into Mystery/Thriller State.

I saw various users disappearing before my eyes in blue sizzles.

They finally came to their senses and logged off.

Except for the very few.

I get up witnessing these few Wattpadians helping others get up and take them into a local thread house bleeding. The crash landing had injured the Wattpadians as in their avatars but not their physical bodies. The disadvantage to being in an online powered realm is that everyone are not gods and can easily get hurt except me. I am a god. And everyone else is a mortal.

I take my magnifying glass out.

"Female voice," I said. "How many users are on Wattpad?"

"27," The female voice said.

"27," I said. "Twenty seven."

"The ones who're offline; 120." The female voice said. "Now 100, 60,43,32,13..."

"Stop." I said.

"Zero," The female voice said. "Accounts no longer exist."

I look up seeing the Realm Devourer has come closer to the Mystery/Thriller state. I feel dread for the realm. I feel dread for what fate lies for it. I run, quickly, into the Short Story realm. Various thread houses are abandoned. Not a profile house lurks around the scenery. The ground is shaking under my boots; the sounds of breaking thread houses send waves of vibrating groundwaves. Running away from the danger is the cowards way out! You can't do anything by running.

I stop in my tracks.

"How many are online, female voice?" I ask.

"Two." The female voice said.

Me and the realm devourer.

I lower the magnifying glass hearing the sound of deep broad grunts behind me. I turn around seeing the ugly realm threatening beast drooling inches from me. Anger, mixed emotions,and bitterness towards this beast arose. My fingers wrapped up against my palm while my other fingers merely tightend a grip on the magnifying glasses handle.

"I have heard the stories about you," I shout towards the realm devouring beast. "Unlike many of those you have eaten; I am not afraid of you!"

The realm devouring beast roars.

"Who do you think you are?" The realm devouring beast sent some drool over me.

I use a gigantic hair dryer to get the drool off.

It is well the worth the time and setting up a drool protection shield for myself.

"Who am I?" I raise my voice dropping the hairdryer. "Who am I?" I send a large ball of Asgardian magic into the ground. "I," The ground rumbles all across the remaining piece of Wattpadheim. "Am," I hear the ground being torn, the sounds of broken elevators growing louder in the distance, and the familiar heavy air lingering breeze brush by. "Loki!"

A flash of steel summons itself around the realm eater and underneath the realm devourer's paws. A lot of various closets and police boxes came around the realm eater glowing a path connecting every box to each other. Odin never mentioned about 'alien steel' being capable of absorbed into the beast.

"You see every user you took left behind their fandom," I said. "There are fan clubs. You see inanimate objects do care, because in fact, even your little keepsakes feel left out when you leave them into you forgot their original characters. For instance I summoned one to help." I look towards a man coated in steel and literately his skin is the color of steel. "Hello Steel, been a long time since we came across each other."

"I do not know you," Steel lied.

"Steel," I said. "No need to lie on Wattpadheim."

"I am not lying," Steel lied.

"Are too," I said. I turn my attention from Steel figuring this argument is a waste of my breath. My attention now focused on the realm devourer. "Now...Realm devourer; I am going to send your existence everywhere and no one, not one, will ever lose their realm again." I lean forwards. "By the time you're gone and this mess is cleaned up not a mortal will remember you."

The realm devourer howls.

"Nooo!" The realm devourer howls.

"Oh yes," I said. "And I will only remember you. Just remember the realm you could have taken away if it were not for me!" I look over towards Steel. "Do it."

The Realm Devourer is coated in steel from hard to toe. He didn't break into pieces as how I expected. Steel stood there for a while then he left disappearing into the foggy sky. Why is The Realm Devourer not breaking apart into self-deserving pieces that will never come back together? I saw the tail and the tentacles glow a faint golden color. One part of the bed time story involves the heart of the realm devourer when it came to a catatonic state.

I look over recalling The Realm Devourer normally would choose one figure to keep itself alive.

I take my magnifying glass out.

"How many users are on Wattpadheim?" I ask.

"You," The female voice from the magnifying glass said.

"No," I said. "Count the unverified."

"Two," The female voice said.

I put the magnifying glass back into my pocket. I look forwards seeing a cloud of smoke near the side of a thread house still standing. I hop onto floating pieces of ground over to the cloudy area. After sixteen stepping rocks I came to a stop on land still kept together in a way remarkable. I look over seeing a huge rounded part of land missing. There are pieces of decorative State Skeleton lying around on what pieces stick. This is the Horror state. Or what remains of it.

I turn away right towards the foggy sight.

I see figure slumped against the wall with smoke clearing away.

"I can't feel my legs," I recognized SpikyKnight's voice. "Where am I?"

I walk forwards dreading what I had to say. Not a mortal would want to be me. Having to be the carrier of bad news is not an achievement. The smoke clears away leaving me a good view of the short woman who's skin is glowing a golden color similar to how a timelord regenerates.I halt near to her side then lower myself down to SpikyKnight's eye level.

She wasn't in her casual avatar form. SpikyKnight's username is not above her head. She is in the realm, real as I, wore a black long sleeve shirt and long purple comfortable looking pants with purple and red socks ending at the ankles. Her glasses look dirty. I snap my fingers. The glasses are cleaned within a snap.

SpikyKnight gasps.

"What?..." SpikyKnight said, her mouth falling into a complete 'o'. "I must be dreaming this up!"

I have one hand on my knee, shaking my head.

"You are not," I said. "This is not a dream."

SpikyKnight closes her mouth.

"I..." SpikyKnight blinks, as though registering I am really here. "I see you."

"Yes, you do." I said.

SpikyKnight looks around.

"Woah," SpikyKnight said. "So this is what Wattpad looks like as a realm..." SpikyKnight rubs the back of her neck nervously. "Well...It seems that I am wrong. When I am wrong; I am wrong. Sorry for not believing you, Loki."

"Apology accepted." I said.

SpikyKnight saw her hands are glowing a golden color.

"Why is my hand glowing?" SpikyKnight asks, confused.

The way she reacts made me think of a confused cute kitten.

Not every day do I find mortals 'cute'.

"Loki, spill it!" SpikyKnight said.

I sigh.

"Knight," I said. "You are the heart of the Realm Devourer."

"I am a...what?" SpikyKnight asks.

"The heart to a beast." I said.

"So what I gottta do to not become that?" SpikyKnight asks.

"You were chosen by the beast," I said. "And now you must let go of everything in exchange for..."

"Strawberries." SpikyKnight said.

If only it were that simple.

"Your existence." I said.

"My existence?" SpikyKnight repeats.

"Yes,Knight," I said. "Your existence."

SpikyKnight becomes sad.

"After all the people I have touched with my stories; I..." SpikyKnight said, then shook her head. She looks back towards me fighting back tears. "What must I do?"

"You have to let Wattpad go," I said. "No one will ever know you existed."

SpikyKnight looks at me, a grim look in her eyes, yet a serious vibe is radiating of her.

"Except you." SpikyKnight said.

"Yes," I said, nodding. "Except me."

"Get up." SpikyKnight said.

I stare at SpikyKnight, puzzled, at her request.

"What?" I ask.

" ." SpikyKnight said.

I get up.

"Now walk backwards," SpikyKnight said. "I see some land reappearing. Walk!"

I walk backwards.

"Further." SpikyKnight said.

I walk backwards further and further.

"FUURTHERRR!" SpikyKnight shouts.

SpikyKnight is a figure in the distance.

"Just about right!" SpikyKnight said.

I take a step back now a couple miles back from SpikyKnight.

"Time to regenerate Wattpad!" SpikyKnight shouts. I see her hand in the air waving back and forth. "See ya, Loki!"

A bright blast of yellow lights came from where SpikyKnight had once slumped. The police boxes disappear with the bright golden light. I found myself surrounded by thread houses where people are having a nice casual conversation and not one bothered to ask what was my problem. I felt numb right then.

I made my way back to the Fan Fiction State.

It seems nothing can replace SpikyKnight.

Nicky1k97 is by the celebrity Share Your Story thread purring.

I see a Wattpad State Moderator come out of the Non Celebrity thread appearing to be unharmed and very new to me. A username hovers above their head in white text. Their avatar is of a man similar to Thor but without a beard and had a fine hair cut. Their username is TrekKeptain.

I approach TrekKeptain.

"Hello?" I said.

TrekKeptain turns towards me and stopped whistling.

"Hello," TrekKeptain said.

"Are you a boy?" I ask.

TrekKeptain looks at me strangely,tilting his head.

"Why yes I am," TrekKeptain said. TrekKeptain straightens his head. "By the way,nice Loki icon."

"I am Loki," I said.

TrekKeptain rolls an eye.

"I know that is your username," TrekKeptain said. "And your name?"

"Loki." I said.

"All righty, my name is George Lucas." TrekKeptain lied.

"Lie." I said.

"Johnny Blabo." TrekKeptain lied.

"Lie," I said.

"Tom Hiddle." TrekKeptain lied.

"Lie, again." I said.

"William Bell." TrekKeptain said.

I smile holding out my hand and shook his hand.

"Glad to meet you." I said.

TrekKeptain ends the handshake.

"Have we met before?" TrekKeptain asks.

"No," I said. "But I have met someone else resembling myself before."

"Ah," TrekKaptain said. "Sounds interesting." His eyes turn big. "Wait," He gasps. "You're the guy who went against the guidelines using an army of fangirls and made pages and made pages of advertisements!"

"Not something I am proud of."

"Are you kidding?" TrekKeptain said. "I never closed more than 100 plus threads in one day. That just got me more experience under my belt!" I couldn't believe he found a bright side to a rule breaking day. "Now I know how to open twenty some tabs without overheating my computer. Thank you."

I stare at TrekKeptain.

"Did...you just...thank me?" I ask.

TrekKeptain nods.

"Yes," TrekKeptain said. "In fact I did."

I turn around and walk away.

I returned to my profile house seeing a bunch of my fangirls waiting at the gate. I saw many of them holding the Royal story with its bookcover by RoothFana. They are jumping up and down squealing loudly. I put on a pair of noise canceling headphones. My fangirls held out dark pens.

I take the pens and individually sign them. Without needing to have my noise canceling headphones on I can tell what they are saying. I hand back the pens to the girls and strange username themed wattpadians.

"I got an autograph from my favorite writer!" MCULokisbae said.

"Me too!" Lokisgal said.

"Aww and he still do not know how to follow others," RandomGirl27, among them, said.

"Does too!" Lokisgal said.

"He has not followed anyone," MCULokisbae said.

"So it means he hasn't learned," RandomGirl27 said.

The group of fangirls left.

I take off the noise canceling headphones.

I go to the mailbox, slide the door open, and see what messages I had received. I saw one of them is from The_Bruce_Banner. I scan the letter. A key fell out of the envelope and I caught it using my left hand. The letter mentioned making a car appear out of thin air, attach rocket blasters to the side, and have the roof up. There is something about the keys because the black metal item has some wires including little rounded white tubes to the side stick out annoyingly.

I read a side note.

The side note read 'Start_ the car and drive, we really need some help, and no it's not because of Thor. I can explain once you get there_.' I raise a brow. '_By the way you have to make it science fiction themed or else the car won't start_.' I open the gate holding the keys in my hand. I take out my magnifying glass.

"Female voice; announce I am leaving to my followers." I said. "And make it short."

"Request; you need a password." The female voice said.

"Set my password as kingofasgard," I said. "No space and captitallization."

"Password has been set," The female voice said. "Announcement sent."

One day I will need the magnifying glass so maybe I should keep it whenever I do come back to this realm. I summon the car with the specifications Bruce had left in the letter. The letter had been sent three minutes ago. I open the car door, get in, and buckle up. I put the keys into the ignition.

I toss the noise canceling headphones on to the roof once the car had started.

I saw a street of fangirls appear.

I can do it.

I can fly right over these squealing annoying girls.

"Now where is the fly button?" I said, pressing whatever button is around the radio. The car floats up. "Ah ha!" I rotate the car changing my direction; in general I turned away from my army. The car flew above the ground into the air. I had my other window rolled down just to make short farewell. "So long, mortals!"

Some of the girls were crying but most were waving and happy waving handkerchiefs. A large portal appeared and the roof came over providing shade but mostly protection from what will be a bumpy ride. I look back in the direction I am flying. The portal is black with streaks of light blue and light purple.

I drove into the portal.

Next time I come to Wattpadheim; it will be intentional and my landing will be safer.

**_The End._**


	14. Alternate Ending: The original ending

"Brother, we need your help!" Thor said.

I turn around from SpikyKnight with a puzzled look.

"Thor, I am in a private conversation with a person most of the people trust or hate," I said. "You shouldn't be in a one on one event most Wattpaddians cannot see except for recording it."

SpikyKnight is staring at Thor.

"Brother," Thor said. "I did not come through all the realms for you to say 'No'. Father has agreed that you should be part of it; it's your mess,after all."

"Oh my primus!" SpikyKnight reacts in hysteria. "How is there three people in ONE private message?"

I sigh turning away from Thor.

"Magic," I said. "And that this realm is real on a certain level."

"No," SpikyKnight said. "You must be a hacker or something!" She steps back in horror. Her face turns into anger,hurt, and resentment. Her hands ball up into fists. "I hate hackers."

"Knight," I said. "I am Loki. Loki of Asgard and you must realize by now I am telling the truth. I am not a hacker." I take a step forwards. "I am a...I am a Frost Giant."

"I don't believe you," SpikyKnight said.

After all I did trying to repair that bridge between us it had been bulldozed down.

"I will prove it to you!" I said. "And then you'll believe me."

"Why is there two of you brother?" Thor asks.

"I am muting you." SpikyKnight said.

"Knight!" I plea. "Please I am not a hacker! I AM Loki."

SpikyKnight held up her hand.

"Just go." SpikyKnight said. "Just really, go back where you came from."

SpikyKnight turns away and sizzles out of my sight. I can not think of a comment to say at the time standing there in shock feeling hurt at the comment made by a mere mortal. Feeling hurt at a comment made by a mortal is not normal. Thor grabs me then takes me into the very turbulent portal.

This is how others might have felt when she decided whatever happened was the last straw between them as 'friends'. A gut wrenching heart squeezing painful feeling except it cannot kill. I didn't think much about 'friendships' before coming across her but after SpikyKnight that surely changed.

That happened six months ago.

I later learned after doing some snooping on the internet for this 'Wattpad' that the 'SpikyKnight' I knew did not exist. I stare at the white and orange computer screen. It said 'user not found'. I went into the clubs.I searched the two threads pinned at the top seeing if SpikyKnight could hopefully exist.

No such user existed.

But she was so real.

"Loki, you're breaking the keyboard clicking on the refresh button." Tony said.

I look down to see the square box is almost dented inwards.

"Oh," I said. "My bad."

"What are you refreshing the page for?" Tony asks, coming to the side.

I told Tony the story.

Tony raises a brow.

"You...visited that site as a realm?" Tony asks.

"Yes," I said,nodding. "I did."

"And you were accused of being a hacker." Tony said.

"Yes," I said.

"By someone who doesn't exist on this internet?" Tony asks.

"SpikyKnight does exist," I said. "There is no way in the pits of muspelheim that she was just a figment of my imagination. How could she be when I saw what she really looked like?"

"Uh huh." Tony said. "You haven't checked google."

"Google?" I ask.

"Put in some keywords and then there is a chance you might find this 'nonexistant' person."

I pulled up google and put in 'Short, brown hair, girl,glasses' as my keywords. After several hours browsing images that were not anything like SpikyKnight I came to realizing a disturbing fact. I turned the computer off, slide the front half shut, and slid the boring black laptop away from me on the wooden table.

SpikyKnight is from a different version of Midgard.

I rub my chin thinking.

Why, landing in Wattpadheim was an accident. Could I do it again, but, intentional? I smile thinking this could be a nice idea. But there's a problem: I have to prove I am not a hacker. I slide the chair back get off the chair then push it back in under the table. If there is one thing I would end my time in a realm for a very long time I prefer being remembered as who I am.

Not a hacker.

I went into the parking lot.

It is not busy.

I look over to the security cameras then make a innocent short wave towards them.

I lower my hand then turn towards the empty parking space.

This time I need to make my arrival a little more planned. Thinking how to prove SpikyKnight wrong is slowly coming to pieces in my mind every little idea at a time. This idea can sound crazy to any other mortals not familiar to my predicament. I am a skilled liar but I like to be the one intending to leave with a lie.

I summon a black sleek car with large wing blades.

"Just the kind I need," I said, snapping my fingers.

The driver side door opens.

I get into the car, buckle up, then shut the drivers side door and start the car.

A large portal opens up for me just in how I made the arrangements using what kind of ingredients needed to make it possible. What are the arrangements to summon a portal to Wattpadheim? Well for that to be known a mortal would first need a trip to Asgard and sneak into the library of magic spells. Only if the mortal is determined enough to visit such a 'surreal' website.

I drove through the portal.

Here goes to one last trip into Wattpadheim!

But this time I am prepared for the trip.

I can return to my universe.

Right after I make a _little_ trip.

_**The End.**_

* * *

_**A/N **_Shippings, anyone?


End file.
